Disposable
by You May Call Me Red
Summary: Pure Japril fluffiness! One-shot.


**A/N **It's official guys; I love writing Japril! So anyway, written from a tumblr prompt. Set post-breakup but they're best buddies and living together again. Also, Stephanie and Matt no longer exist. Matt- in a completely unexpected plot twist- was gay and in love with Jackson. He got jealous of Stephanie and ran her over with one of the ambulance van thingies. She died and he went to jail. Nobody really cares. End of story. 'Kay? And this is pure fluff- no angst whatsoever, which is a big achievement for me

**Disclaimer **I'm 14. 14 year olds aren't super rich and aren't majorly successful TV writers.

**Disposable**

April was lying on the couch, drinking beer and minding her own business, when one of her worst nightmares came true. Jackson walked out of the bathroom, purposely not looking at her, holding her 3 razors in his tanned hand.

"What the hell?" she cried. "I thought we went through this; it's weird for guys to shave their legs!"

Casting her an odd look, Jackson shook his head. "I'm not shaving, dumbass." He continued on his determined way with just a little less swagger than before.

She settled back into her seat. "Oh, okay. Carry on then." After a brief pause, she frowned. "Wait," she yelled just before he left the apartment. He cursed under his breath. "I told you not to do that, Jackson."

Without any warning, April jumped up and launched herself onto his back. She promptly began hitting him over her head with the newspaper just happened to be holding. "No. Throwing. Out. My. Razors!" she screeched as she continued to attack him mercilessly.

"Damn it, woman," he muttered. "Get off of me!" He spun around in a circle, attempting to get her dizzy enough that she fell off. It didn't work.

"As soon as you give them to me," she countered. Placing the paper in her mouth, she instead started to hit him repeatedly with one hand while pinching him with the other. "You really suck right now," she said, though the sound was muffled.

They carried on in this fashion for some time before Jackson's spinning sent them into a wall. Crashing to the ground, they both scrambled for the fallen razors. When Jackson got to them first, April cursed him and decided sitting on his torso would be the best way to victory.

"You're a crazy person," he stated simply, clutching the cause of this mess as tightly as though his life depended on it.

Making a face at him, she stuck her tongue out. "Yeah? Well, I'm also crazy person who's not getting up until you give her stuff back." Determined, she set the newspaper on the ground and grinned deviously.

Smirking, Jackson gave as much of a shrug as he could from where he was. He put his arms behind his head. "Fine. I can do this all day," he replied smugly. "In fact, I think I'm kind of fond of this position."

Only just realising that she was straddling him in a way that would look quite sexual should someone happen to walk in, April furiously blushed. She tried to shift her weight back but if she moved he'd be able to get back on his feet. "I dislike you," she told him.

"Liar. I'm your best friend; you love me."

Sputtering, she couldn't think of a reply since it was quite true. "Whatever," was what she so eloquently settled on.

Sighing a bored sigh, he rolled his eyes. "They're disposable razors, April," he explained as though she were a small child. "They're meant to be disposed of." He would never understand this girl, he thought. It wasn't yet clear if that was a good or bad thing.

"Not when you have no money to buy more," she said.

"I'll buy you more! I'll buy you proper razors. 10 of them," he shouted, exasperated. She was his best friend but sometimes he swore she had her priorities completely wrong. "And don't you dare start going on about how you won't accept my 'pity' money," he added. "It's not pity money. If it was I'd be buying you a car."

Studying his face, April leaned over until their noses were almost touching. "If you were buying me a car I'd accept the pity money," she said. "And I…" She'd intended to say something incredibly witty, but broke off when she saw his green eyes glance down to her lips for a fraction of a second.

It was only then that she seemed to grasp just how close they were. Her body was pressed firmly against his and she'd somehow failed to notice him dropping the razors and his hands finding their way to her waist. "Jackson," she warned softly.

Lightly brushing her auburn locks from her eyes, he gave her a shadow of his classic smirk. "April," he replied. His eyes flicked back down to her mouth. God, he thought. Those lips.

April knew she should pull away, but she didn't. If anything, she leaned a little closer.

Taking this as a sign, Jackson moved a hand to the back of her neck and gently brought her lips down to his. They put everything- their heart, minds and souls- into that kiss. For the first time, there was absolutely no doubt as to what they were feeling. As they rolled over, he grinned. "I love you," he murmured against her lips. And that was that.

xx

When April walked out of his bedroom the next morning, she was greeted with a latte and blueberry pancakes- her favourite. There was, however, no Jackson.

Shrugging, she sat down and a few moments later, he sauntered in. "Good morning." He kissed the top of her head and headed to the fridge.

She eyed him suspiciously; he looked far too proud of himself. "What are you-" she broke off when she noticed something was missing. "Jackson… where's the newspaper?" she asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

Jackson grinned, the infamous Avery sparkle glinting in his eyes. "It was disposable," was all he said before he whistled his way to the bathroom.

**A/N **Love it? Hate it? Hate to love it? Love to hate it? Let me know, yeah?


End file.
